1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a communication system, and a communication method including a function to transmit information to other apparatus through a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, there have been techniques dealing with barcodes, two-dimensional codes and the like. Such techniques are mainly utilized for logistics and the like.
In the techniques using the two-dimensional code, various formats are suggested and utilized. However, since these techniques are all intended for static articles such as printed matters, a usable information capacity is about several K bytes at maximum, and it is difficult to deal with high capacity information. Therefore, the applicants of the present invention have suggested a technique for displaying a plurality of two-dimensional codes sequentially and dynamically and detecting the plurality of two-dimensional codes sequentially and dynamically, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-127272. According to such a technique, transmitting high capacity information may be possibly realized.